


Just Another Thursday

by goddess_julie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur sit and people watch.  Not much happens except they are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 27 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms.
> 
> Written as I sat at Yonge/Bloor subway waiting for my mom. I was there, people watching and just started to make notes in my journal. This resulted.

People walking past, to go on the southbound train or get off of it. Some are walking through to head downstairs to the alternate subway line which travels east/west.

They don't know where they want to go, neither sure that they even want to get on a train. It's just more fun to people watch than go somewhere. At least today.

There are people alone, ear buds in and listening to music with solemn faces, going from point A to point B with no joy on their faces. They walk alone together, like zombies just shuffling forward with no light in their eyes. They don't look up, only focus on the ground before them as though it holds the secret to life's mysteries.

Some lone travellers though, they are smiling. Those are the ones that are lost in their own happiness, radiating that energy to those who pass them and have the energy, the soul to look up and at those around them.

Couples walk by, groups included. Some talk with enthusiasm, others more reserved and quiet. There are a number who don't talk at all.

Everyone has a story, all there, at each particular moment in time for some reason or another. There isn't always a grand purpose that can be seen, but in the grand scheme of lives, of everyday people doing everyday things, they happen to walk through this exact subway stop at this exact time and are being watched.

The two sit side by side on a long bench. One has his blonde head tilted down, pen moving over lined pages with ease, words flowing in ink. He has said nothing in nearly an hour, scribbling furiously before relaxing to survey the scene before him. The only noise he makes outside of the pen on his paper is his even breathing, sometimes deep cleansing breaths as he gets his words together and onto the page. He will rest for a moment before starting the cycle again, over and over again. His notebook is thankfully only half full, giving him much more space to continue as there is an overwhelming amount of inspiration in today's crowds.

Blue eyes are twinkling, watching the blonde's head lift as he pauses to think. The skin at his temples crinkle, showing the fond love that he has for the blonde with his tongue darting out to lick dry lips and his eyes flickering back and forth from a couple that stand only feet away. With a flick of his head a dark, practically black curl is flicked out of his blue eyes and his own hand begins to move, pencil drifting with purpose over his sketchbook. He is supposed to be sketching the people he sees. Instead, it is filled with grey masterpieces of the man sitting beside him.

Merlin has only ever really been able to "see" Arthur, since the day they first met.

"Merlin," Arthur pleads with a quiet whine. "You are distracting me with your creepy staring."

Unable to stop the chuckle, Merlin leans over and presses his lips to Arthur's cheek. "Stop being so beautiful." He loves the blush that covers the blonde's cheeks, how it travels down his throat to his chest. How it reaches the tips of his ears.

It's true, Merlin has never met anyone as beautiful as Arthur Pendragon, and he isn't ashamed to tell him that fact every single day. He has met the people in Arthur's life and doubts that he has heard it much before Merlin walked into his life, so he has taken it upon himself to make up for lost time.

"Merlin," Arthur warns a second time, his voice becoming petulant. Merlin knows better than to push his luck. As beautiful as the blonde is, as well as he can command a room with just a smile or a word, Arthur doesn't like a lot of attention being drawn on him. Most of Merlin's watching of Arthur is regretfully, when the blonde is asleep.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just ..."

"Think I'm beautiful" Arthur teases playfully with a deep blush. "Get in line."

Merlin lets the laughter bubble out of him, pressing his forehead to Arthur's shoulder. "I'd better be first in line," he warns with a pinch.

Arthur leans over as if about to tell a secret. He looks left to right as though making sure that no one is listening. “I think, to be honest,” he says quietly, “you might be the only one in line.”

With a smile, Merlin leans in and kisses the tip of Arthur’s nose. “Good, less people I have to kill.”

Arthur’s laugh is so loud, so sudden that a woman a few feet away startles and looks over at them. She flashes them a dirty look before going back to her book which only causes Arthur, and now Merlin, to laugh harder. They resume their previous positions, Arthur sitting cross legged on the bench while Merlin sits with his feet in front of him, knees bent with his sketch pad resting on his lap. Merlin reaches into his bag and pulls out his ipod, searching successfully for a particular playlist. He wordlessly puts one ear bud into Arthur’s right ear while he slides the other into his left before hitting shuffle and turning the volume down to the level they like.

They share a long glance and a smile before Arthur is once more scribbling furiously into his notepad and Merlin has gone back to covertly watching Arthur and sketching him.

Just another Thursday afternoon.

FINIS


End file.
